


Seasons of Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never thought that there would come a point and time when I would want to be burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Intro:**

_I never thought I had come to this stage. Never thought that there would come a point and time when I would want to be burnt. To be burnt by the mere touch of her hair. It drives me crazy...I have thought about it for too long. I have written down in this journal of a fire...my beautiful phoenix...one last look before I tell of my previous yearnings. I must tell her, I must!_

\--

Autumn

_Journal Entry for October 31st_

Autumn, a season of fall. It is actually the season known as Fall. I have fallen in my own way, ironically not like a dead leaf at its life’s end, but fresh and full of life. Autumn is for falling and I have fallen for Ginny.

What a beautiful day it is.

The professors, much to my dismay have cancelled classes for their own personal pursuits. I find it disheartening that the professors have taken a much lighter attitude to education due to the War. Thank goodness for Professor McGonagall and Snape. Yes, I call him Snape now, been hanging around the boys too much. But that isn't why I am writing. Funny, I don't normally keep journals...I have had a firmly placed fear of journals since Ginny's traumatizing experience in first year. But my mind has plagued me too much with thoughts of her.

Irony seems to be fond of me.

I don't know why she is the reason, but I am highly distressed as to how she came to be the reason. Maybe I should track back to point of distress.

Yes, I am a perfectly logical witch and I can do this.

She was just sitting there, by the lake, watching the sunset, staring out in a very Luna-like fashion. Yet, I was drawn to her. It was bizarre how I noticed her fiery red mane fly out in a fan behind her as the wind blew. I walked up to her and sat by her after shrugging off that feeling of bizarreness. She turned and acknowledged me with a smile and in that moment I felt like dozens of butterflies were having their own version of the war in my stomach.

I don’t know why they did that. It’s just Ginny. I used to feel that when Ron looked at me. When he smiled one of his idiotic grins directed at me. Not anymore...now it’s just Ginny and I don’t know why it’s her.

Hell, I don't know why it’s _a her_.

Merlin, I must be suffering from the lack of education today.

Her luminous smile diminished into a worried frown and I realized I must have transferred my thoughts into my facial expression. I gave her one of my well known reassuring smiles hoping that it would do the job it was invented for. Unfortunately, it didn’t stay on for very long because right then we locked eyes, and those butterflies became substantial dragons. I become aware of her eyes as the different hues of brown danced with the colors of sunset. Those eyes that had every shade and tint of brown imaginable to any man or woman; those eyes that bore into my soul and caused a desire unheard of; those eyes that made me feel as if I was flying; like my favorite coffee flavor after a sleepless night. Those eyes that made me feel faint, those eyes that caused me to _actually_ _faint_.

I woke up in the infirmary with those eyes staring at me in concern. I remember looking up into those eyes with a realization that I had caused them worry. It was odd was that I felt a physical pain in my heart knowing that I had caused those beautiful chocolate eyes worry. Speaking of chocolate, Madam Pomfrey, bless her heart, gave me some chocolate and sent me straight to bed.

I am still awake, recalling the image of those eyes boring into the depths of my soul. As I write in the diminishing candle light, I think more on the owner of those eyes.

She sleeps in the bed next to mine, the candlelight’s glow bouncing off the red ferocity that is her hair. What would she think if I told her? I must not; I will not. Her friendship means the world to me and it kept me strong through the war. To lose it will break me. I must bury these new feelings and hope they will die of suffocation within my heart.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first frost, the first snow, she will never know and my heartstrings will be frozen cold and hard like the dead branches without their sun.

Winter   
_Journal Entry for December 28th_

Autumn, a season of fall. It is actually the season known as Fall. I have fallen in my own way, ironically not like a dead leaf at its life’s end, but fresh and full of life. Autumn is for falling and I have fallen for Ginny. _Winter_ has come and with it the hopelessness that is being in love. The first frost; the first snow - she will never know - and my heartstrings will be frozen cold and hard like the dead branches without their sun. It was Fall when I _fell_. I can't tell you how painful it was to go to classes with her, being in close proximity, but not ever touching - for I feared a touch would take me over the edge - and oh how many times it did.

Anyone who knows my phoenix knows she is a very affectionate person; she loves to have and to hold and to hug and every other platonic human contact known. But damn it all, I want her to touch _me_, to hold, to just feel a caress on my cheek - filled with affection - her fingers trailing down from my eyes, to my lips, to my chin, my neck, my collarbone--DAMN IT!

Hermione wake up!

This is not like me, to completely lose myself to a simple thought; I close my eyes and fall asleep, after holding thoughts so veiled and deep. I see red skies and I feel warm winds, they are really her hair and her fingers dancing along my skin – _bliss _**\- **Merlin, I must be suffering from the lack of education today.

But it’s winter and the storms are cold and frightening at night. I hear a rustle of clothes against skin and a slight pitter patter of feet against the dorm carpet. She is up from bed I know - I know because I sense and feel her presence diminishing from the room making it truly feel cold like the winter it is supposed to be, I silently follow her outside after grabbing my cloak.

She makes her way towards the Herbology greenhouse. She has no idea how good she looks. She is dressed in a heavy white cloak which seems to melt her into the snow, if it weren't for that hair - that vibrant, luscious, gleaming in the night mane of fire. It takes my breath away. It is like fire against the colourlessness of winter; as if she could melt the snow into submission with heat radiating from her - my phoenix angel - Michelangelo himself couldn't catch the magic and beauty of her face, her hair decorated with glimmering sprinkles of snowflakes that seem like they should be melted in the presence of such fire.

She makes a sudden turn just as I think she is going into the greenhouse, but instead turns into an almost hidden alcove in the wall. I follow her in and try to hide. Just as I am about to hide I look around and see that there is no one there, as if she's disappeared.

It is beautiful, like a scene from a muggle ice wonderland. It is even better than the Yule Ball. Detailed ice sculptures of ladies and their lords, of unicorns and thestrals, of ancient mythical deities. Anyone would gasp at the sheer exquisiteness of it. I however see no real beauty, for it is just shades of white and silver, no fire. It is too cold for me and I feel drained. As I turn around to leave I come face to face with my love.

She is standing there, her face a question that I want to answer with a kiss. But instead, I squeeze out a feeble, pathetic....

_"Hi." Hermione manages to squeak out._

_"What are you doing here?" Ginny asks in a dangerously quiet voice. "This is the one place I know I have to myself! You entered without asking! How dare you!," her eyes gleamed with anger and dark suspicion, "Were you following me?"_

_Hermione is stunned silent by the sheer anger and Ginny seems to take that as a defiant and patronising yes to her question._

_"Why can't anyone just leave me be? All I ask is for somewhere I can think and get my thoughts together. You would think my survival of the war would change the way people, even my so called _friends_ see me but NO. I am just some weakling who needs to be cajoled and coddled." Her eyes narrowed, "I am sick of it - so GET OUT NOW! If you tell anyone of this place consider our friendship more damaged than it is already!" She ended with a sense of finality that is so striking and quintessentially Ginny that it wouldn't sound right if someone else spoke it that way._

_Hermione made her way to the exit like a puppy with its tail between its legs, full of self loathing and utter shame. She stops at the door and voices the first coherent thought that pops into her mind._

_"When the army of Dementors ambushed me I thought of your strength and it kept me going. I would have suffered Death's Kiss if it wasn't for you. You are the strongest person I know. You are defiant and have an attitude to motivate. _You _kept me alive in that war; your warm smiles broke every hold of evil."_

_Ginny's icy demeanour immediately melts into fire as Hermione turns to look at her._

_"'Mione, wait! I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I've been strung out. I have a lot of feelings that I can't sort out, and seeing you, the symbol of all that is togetherness intrude my space - I snapped. I am sorry. Forgive me please," she manages to choke out against glistening tears that Hermione wants to banish away with kisses._

_Of course I forgive you! How could I not ... Hermione wants to yell but restrains herself with every fibre and after what seems like an age she squeaks out a feeble, "It's OK."_

_Ginny runs over and embraces Hermione in another platonic hug and Hermione decides that if she were to die that she would be happy dying with Ginny's hair in her face. She breathes the scent in deeply, memorising every tantalising aroma._

_Ginny and Hermione spend the most of the night chattering away and Hermione swears she has never been happier. They return to the castle closer with their hands linked, to Hermione a gesture of love, for Ginny a friendship's bond, they say goodnight in their dorms. Hermione looks into those amber eyes one last time before she goes to bed and swears she saw something pass as quickly as it had come. Puzzled she mumbles a quick goodnight and climbs into bed. Wide awake she waits and hears Ginny's breaths become regular and even and she swears there is no sweeter sound at night than her breathing._

Autumn, a season of fall. It is actually the season known as Fall. I have fallen in my own way, ironically not like a dead leaf at its life’s end, but fresh and full of life. Autumn is for falling and I have fallen for Ginny. _Winter_ has come and with it the hopelessness that is being in love. The first frost, the first snow - she will never know - and my heartstrings will be frozen cold and hard like the dead branches without their sun; and yet, I must not lose hope for in the spring I might sprout leaves and be full and true once more.


	3. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has sprung and my love for her is stronger than ever, with every blossom, so does my heart grow for her....

Spring   
_Journal Entry for April 30th_

Autumn, a season of fall. It is actually the season known as Fall. I have fallen in my own way, ironically not like a dead leaf at its life’s end, but fresh and full of life. Autumn is for falling and I have fallen for Ginny.

Winter has come and with it the hopelessness that is being in love. The first frost, the first snow, she will never know and my heartstrings will be frozen cold and hard like the dead branches without their sun.

_Spring _has sprung and my love for her is stronger than ever, with every blossom, so does my heart grow for her....

It's a beautiful day. Bright flowers line the pathways, the smell of spring, the green grass, perfect sun - not too hot, not too cold - a normal person could not find a thing wrong with this marvellous day; but I am not normal. What is wrong with this day? Everything. Ginny is smiling at Dean the way she should be smiling at me. I go over there to distract her from him, I tell her I need her help with a homework problem, she seems surprised and I realize the absurdity of my question. Great, I cannot even make any logical lies anymore. I grow angry with her for no reason other than herself. I shoot a glare at Dean that withers him and direct Ginny to my workstation.  
_  
Hermione sits down across from Ginny._

_"So what does the almighty Hermione need help on? Frankly this day should go down in history." Ginny teased smiling. Hermione watched that smile as it melted her, then made her angrier._

_"Well maybe today I need help!" she said scathingly. "Is it so shocking to everyone that I can need help too? That I, Hermione 'Miss Know It All' Granger can be at a loss. IS IT ... IS IT REALLY?" She was yelling by now and the common room had gone completely silent._

_Ginny was stunned. "Hermione, honey, I didn't mean anything by it. Calm down…" she tentatively soothed._

_"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I REFUSE TO BE THE CALM, COLLECTED HUMAN ENCYCLOPEDIA FOR YOU ANYMORE!" She was crying and shouting now._

_Ginny was at a loss." Please 'Mione….” Hermione cut her off._

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME _'MIONE_...I HATE IT!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"_

_She stormed up to the dorms. A bang was heard in the deafening silence. Everyone was stunned, no one had ever seen Hermione lose it like that. They especially felt sorry for Ginny who had taken the brunt of it._

_"Well, we knew she was bound to crack someday," Seamus toned._

_Ginny turned slowly, walked to Seamus and gave him a hard slap that sounded louder than the slammed door. She then proceeded upstairs to try to talk to Hermione._

Oh my, I can't believe I just yelled at my darling like that. But it is her fault. It is her fault her smiles melt me. It is her fault I drown in those amber pools that are her eyes. It is her fault that her lips invite me to kiss her. IT IS ALL HER FAULT.

I hear steps coming toward the dormitory. I can't even bother to put a locking charm on the door - I don't care anymore. I deserve to be killed; for yelling at Ginny....my Ginny. My heart grows tight and I feel as if I can't breathe. I throw myself onto my bed and start to cry myself a river of pain.

_Ginny could hear loud sobs coming from the dorm. She hoped that Hermione had not locked the door because then no one would be able to penetrate it, even Dumbledore himself would probably have to spend a few minutes in thought trying to figure it out. He had before, when they hid Harry in a room so he wouldn't break from the pressure. Hermione had created a locking charm that kept Dumbledore out for a full hour before he got in - and _that _was because he got help from the faculty - Ginny smiled at the memory. She turned the knob to the dorm and it surprisingly opened._

_She saw a shaking form racking with sobs on one of the beds._

_"Hermione, Hermione...." She walked over to the bed bracing herself for more ranting._

_Instead, what she saw broke her heart. Hermione was crying into the pillow that she was hugging for dear life, as if in pain worse than the Crucio…._

_"Oh Hermione, please talk to me. It's me Ginny. You can tell me anything!" Ginny pleaded_

_"Go away. Just go Gin, please" Hermione begged in turn._

_"No, I won't. I plan to stay here till you tell me what is going on." Ginny responded stubbornly._

_She gently lifted Hermione off the bed, sat on it herself and hugged Hermione to her. Hermione buried her face in the fiery hair and sobbed for all she was worth onto her shoulder._

_After about an hour Hermione was done crying. She was still in Ginny's arms and Ginny was stroking her back trying to calm her. Hermione lifted herself off Ginny's shoulder with her heart fighting fiercely against her leaving the embrace, but she was strong and she faced Ginny._

__Circe, she is so close. Those lips, she looks as beautiful as ever. Her eyes are hurting though. The pain in my heart had just become tenfold. It’s now or never.__

_"I'm sorry, I am truly sorry for yelling at you" she croaked out. "It's just...it hurts so bad, and I want it to stop...and there is only one thing I can do to stop it. Only one thing that can stop it--and... I just want it to stop." She said in a low voice descending once again into sobs._

_Ginny asked, "What? What is it 'Mione?" she said forgetting Hermione's earlier rantings._

_"I love it when you call me that." Hermione gave a small excuse for a smile. "It's you...you are the only one who can stop the pain"_

_Then she kissed Ginny._

She was looking at me beseechingly, her lips parted in concern, and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in, traced her lips with my tongue, and then gently entered her mouth - her tongue was exquisitely soft. I was flying. I continued to explore her mouth.

Then she pulled back, and my world crashed.

Without a second look at her I took off at a run out the door, out the common room, and out into the grounds and ran until I could run no more.


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright fruit plants and trees line the gardens, bursting with beautiful bursts of bright oranges and yellows, fluorescent, illuminated, beautiful. Pure fire.

Summer   
_Journal Entry for July 31st_

Autumn, a season of fall. It is actually the season known as Fall. I have fallen in my own way, ironically not like a dead leaf at its life’s end, but fresh and full of life. Autumn is for falling and I have fallen for Ginny.

Winter has come and with it the hopelessness that is being in love. The first frost, the first snow, she will never know and my heartstrings will be frozen cold and hard like the dead branches without their sun.

Spring has sprung and my love for her is stronger than ever, with every blossom, so does my heart grow for her. What a beautiful day it is. Bright flowers line the pathways, the smell of spring, the green grass, perfect sun - not too hot, not too cold. A normal person could not find a thing wrong with this marvellous day; but I am not normal. What is wrong with this day? Everything.

_Summer _is here. Bright fruit plants and trees line the gardens, bursting with beautiful bursts of bright oranges and yellows, fluorescent, illuminated, beautiful. Pure fire. My Ginny - she is my summer.

-x-

_Everybody is at the Burrow for Harry's Birthday. In essence, this is a double celebration, Harry's existence, and Harry finally being able to live his life freely. Mrs. Weasley is positively glowing from all the people in her house. Everybody, and I mean everybody, is there. Aurors, Pro-Quidditch players like Krum and Wood, even his old Gryffindor team mates and some former Death Eaters a.k.a spies for the Order; like Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be a little more than friends with Harry what with the flirting that was carrying on._

_Most people were outside playing Quidditch; everyone in high spirits except for two people who should have been cheering their friend on. It was a re-match of sorts, suggested by the Gryffindors of the gathering, seeker wise at least, because Draco had finally been able to catch the snitch, winning Slytherin the house cup._

_Instead of cheering her best friend in his quest to defend his House's quidditch legacy, Hermione is in a glum mood in a corner of the almost empty house pretending to read a book. Outside Ginny is playing spectacularly terrible, because she couldn't seem to keep her mind on the game. She missed an easy pass to Angelina, who had come for Harry's birthday, and almost run into Fred - or was it George? She couldn't even keep her mind focused enough to differentiate the two. As she apologised once again, she decided to swap with someone on the ground so she could stop causing her team shameful embarrassment._

_Ever since the kiss from Hermione, she had had as much concentration as Lavender Brown trying to read a History of Magic Essay while the Quidditch teams were practising; with the guys shirtless and sweaty. Normally an image like that would have had _her _dazed but now the idea disgusted her. Who would want a sweaty, rude, insensitive, idiot of a guy, when you could have perfumed, beautiful and curvy. Hell, she hadn't even known she was inclined that way until Hermione kissed her._

_That kiss ...was perfect._

_It was the only way Ginny found to describe it. She lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky, daydreaming of brown eyes and curves and sweet rosy lips that made her soar. Her perfect daydream was interrupted by a shadow cast over her._

_Bill Weasley stood over his sister watching her sigh longingly. He wondered what bothered her, if anything she was the one who was always collected and together._

_"Hey Gin, mind if I sit here with you?" He asked. Ginny sat up and gestured down beside her with a forced smile. He winced at her fake smile. "Okay, I have seen my share of fake smiles, but that has to be the worst. After a while Gin honey, it's just teeth." He gave her a lopsided grin in his brotherly way that was made cool by the fact that he is simply Bill._

_Ginny said nothing. He tried again. "What's really up? Come on, you know you can tell me, and I wouldn't tell anyone if I wanted to ... you have too much blackmail material on me already." He tried smiling again in the way that normally got her to talk._

_It worked - a little._

_Ginny looked up at her favourite brother's scarred face and decided if Bill could be as happy as he was with a disfigured face and still face the world, she really needed to get over herself. "It--Maybe ... Aaggh!" she growled frustrated at herself, "I don't know Bill.I just--don't know!" she sighed dejectedly._

_Bill's heart clenched at the sight of his sister's face, he hadn't seen her that defeated since the end of her first year._

_"What don't you know?" He asked tentatively. Ginny looked down at her hands as she played with a blade of grass on the ground. "Hey," Bill asked as he lifted her chin with his finger, "what's bothering you sweetie?" Now he was really worried._

_"I'm just, confused, hopeful, also-" she paused, "feeling immensely guilty." she answered._

_"Guilty, about what?" Bill asked. Ginny decided to just start at what she figured was some form of the beginning._

_"Bill, have you ever felt, about someone, completely platonic ... then suddenly everything changes in one moment and then you want them, but you might have messed it up with one stupid decision?" She ran her hands through her red hair, her frustration growing, "Am I even making sense Bill?"_

_Bill looked carefully at his little sister - not so little anymore. "I'm taking a stab here and saying this is not about Harry." he asked._

_Ginny shook her head emphatically. "NO! He is like another brother to me. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's gay. It's much more different this time. Waaayyy different." She laughed dryly._

_Bill had a hunch, but kept it to himself for the moment, "How different?"_

_Ginny sighed, might as well tell all, it might be the best way to solve the problem. "It's different in that it's ... well, for starters, it's a girl." Bill opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off._

_"Before you ask, yes I am sure; yes I know it's sudden; no I don't know what to do with the damn info; and yes it's someone you know." Ginny said answering all of Bill's questions. "Go on Bill, ask me who it is. I know you want to."_

_Bill gave her a look that plainly said, 'Well, start talking then.'_

_"It's ... it's ... itshernmn" she muttered._

_Bill understood her perfectly after being her brother for almost two decades, but decided she needed to hear it, for herself, from herself. "I have not quite mastered 'the language of muttered confessions' so I'm going to need it in English, hun." He said with that comforting smile one could only get from an older brother._

_"Hermione," she said clearly, but in a low voice. "It's Hermione." She looked up at Bill to gauge his expression only to be met with a blank look and twinkling eyes._

_Bill mentally patted himself on the back for his good guess, then said, "What exactly is the problem? I mean, what do you have to feel guilty about? Does she know?" he asked._

_She sighed, “I backed out. I'm guilty because I freaked. And of course she knows, she is the one who kissed me!" she snapped._

_"Easy there, I didn't know she was the initiator of this whole thing." He looked deep in thought for a while. "What do you feel? It means nothing if you don't know."_

_It was Ginny's turn to look deep in thought. "Goddess YES! I return the feelings. I think she may love me - I just like her for now - but I am quickly falling for her, she may be perfect for me." She finished with a wry smile on her face._

_"So you know what you have to do, right?" Bill asked, thankful everything was getting better, finally!_

_"I think so." she replied._

_She jumped on Bill and they both landed in a heap on the ground as she gave him a hug. "Thanks Bill!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into the house where she knew Hermione would be._

_She went in through the kitchen and into the living room where she had last seen the girl of her dreams. Unfortunately she wasn't there. The she saw a figure walk through the corridor toward the stairs with shoulders slumped. Her heart panged in view of the poor girl's state and she rushed toward her._

_"Hermione! Wait!" Ginny ran and cut off Hermione's path to the stairs as Hermione determinedly ignored her call._

_Hermione lifted her face, which had tear streaks that Ginny felt the need to kiss away, and glared at Ginny with enough ice to freeze even Snape. "What?" She asked scathingly. But, Ginny was not a Gryffindor for nothing, and since they were known for jumping into danger recklessly, and Hermione's glare was downright deadly, Ginny went closer to her._

_"We need to talk." She answered calmly, but with her eyes pleading._

_"Talk? I believe the fact that you have avoided me for about a month means and shows clearly that we have nothing to talk about." She tried to push Ginny from her, trying to escape up the stairs, but Ginny played Chaser for a reason, and easily held her back._

_"Ginny move!" Hermione almost yelled, losing her cool._

_"No!" said Ginny expressing her signature stubbornness._

_Hermione sighed, "This is getting ridiculous!" she took on her prefect tone, "Ginny Weasley, move out of my way, NOW!"_

_"What is ridiculous, is you avoiding this discussion. You know what sod this." She grabbed Hermione's face towards her own and kissed her gently, but passionately._

**Hermione POV**

Oh My! Ginny is kissing me. Ginny Weasley is kissing me. GINEVRA WEASLEY IS KISSING ME!

Wait a minute ... why the hell am I not kissing back?

There, that's better - I shall now proceed to lose all train of thought....

**Ginny POV**

Wow, I just kissed her. I just kissed her. I am kissing her.... Her lips taste like vanilla and chocolate - yum.

Wait a minute, she's not kissing back! Why is she not kissing back? Oh no, guess I better brace myself for a slap….

Woah, that is _not _a slap. That is her tongue. That is her tongue trying to get my lips to open. Wait ... why am I not opening?

 

That's better. Not thinking anymore now....

\--

_Hermione and Ginny were locked in such a passionate embrace they did not notice the mass of people coming in to go upstairs to wash and change after the Quidditch match ... that is until Ron walked up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder._

_Hermione and Ginny withdrew and wrenched apart in shock. First thing they noticed was that somehow Ron and everyone else had come in while they were otherwise engrossed. Second thing they noticed was that Ron seemed surprisingly calm and expectant. Hermione being Hermione, tried to maintain her dignity by not freaking out, so she turned to face Ron, but did not let go of Ginny's hand behind her pressed against the small of her back._

_"Yes, Ronald?" She responded to the tap in a deadly calm tone, warning of sure hexing if any inappropriate comment was made._

_Ron still quite calm, asked, "Why was your tongue down my sister's throat, and why, oh why was your hand under her shirt?"_

_Everyone looking on waited with baited breath and goldfish imitations. Harry stepped up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron, mate, I don't think you want to ask that question. Maybe we should just leave them be."_

_Ron roughly shrugged off Harry's hand and vehemently said, "NO! I want to know what the fuck is happening right now." he said stubbornly, blood rising up his face._

_Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand to stop her from hitting her brother and answered Ron's question calmly, albeit a little coldly. "Ronald, I had my tongue down your sister's throat because, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time, considering she was doing such a wonderful job with hers, and as for the hands under the shirt ... I was looking for the weakest point to rip it off, all the while copping a feel." Her face, poker blank._

_Ron took all this in. "Oh." He said, promptly losing consciousness and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Harry dropped to his knees and checked on him while Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to talk leaving Ron and the crowd to their own thoughts._

_They opened the door to one of the rooms, went in, and sat down on one of the beds. Awkward silence reigned._

_"Sooo...." Ginny broke the silence. "This is ... I have no idea what this is." She gave up trying to describe it._

_Hermione cracked a smile and the tension lifted a tad bit. "Ginny, I-”_

_Ginny interrupted, “Hermione you don't-" Hermione stopped her by kissing her one more time._

_She pulled back to meet Ginny's eyes. "Let me finish, alright? I am in love with you, have been for so long ... and I would like for you and I to be involved. In a relationship. I will take it as slow as you want it – anything - just please give me a chance." She finished with a whisper._

_Ginny raised her hand to stroke Hermione's cheek softly. "I have no idea what to say here Hermione, but I am willing to try. So what are we going to be like girlfriends and stuff?" she asked with a nervous laugh._

_Hermione smiled and reached over to pull Ginny's head toward her and said against her lips, "Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Ginny smiled, "Yes, I'd love to. Now ... do I get a kiss?"_

_Hermione chuckled, a husky chuckle that had Ginny squirming. "Oh, I think you do, Gin."_

_Hermione kissed her softly and tentatively and Ginny felt her lips burning as if they were on fire. Hermione nipped at Ginny's lips eliciting a moan and gaining entrance. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouth. Hermione then moved her lips to Ginny's neck nibbling and kissing and biting and licking making Ginny moan deliciously. Ginny moved to suck on Hermione's neck, but Hermione turned and stopped her. "Relax, let me just show you how much I love you."_

_She went back to Ginny's neck; nibbling lightly, then she slid her hands along Ginny's waist line relishing her soft curves. Her hands went under Ginny's shirt feeling her toned stomach, caressing it lightly and then bent her head to lick and nibble at the exposed skin making Ginny squirm against her. She started pulling the shirt upwards when Ginny suddenly sat up._

_"What's wrong love?" Hermione asked._

_"You said we could take it slow ... I don't think I am ready for more yet." Ginny confessed shyly. Hermione smiled and eased Ginny back on the bed. "Alright luv, as slow as you want." She then kissed Ginny on the lips sweetly, her hand still trailing under her shirt._

_They continued their make out session never getting too far ... exploring each other, but within their limits. They then fell asleep in a muddle of limbs with Ginny's head crooked in Hermione's neck._

-x-

I wake up feeling warm and content. Something I had never felt before. In my arms is my beautiful phoenix. Yesterday was perfect, the ending anyway. I plan to wait as long as she wants and when she is finally ready, show her the best love I can give.

Autumn, a season of fall. It is actually the season known as Fall. I have fallen in my own way, ironically not like a dead leaf at its life’s end, but fresh and full of life. Autumn is for falling and I have fallen for Ginny.

Winter has come and with it the hopelessness that is being in love. The first frost, the first snow, she will never know and my heartstrings will be frozen cold and hard like the dead branches without their sun.

Spring has sprung and my love for her is stronger than ever. With every blossom - so does my heart grow for her. What a beautiful day it is. Bright flowers line the pathways, the smell of spring, the green grass, perfect sun - not too hot, not too cold. A normal person could not find a thing wrong with this marvellous day; but I am not normal. What is wrong with this day? Everything.

Summer is here. Bright fruit plants and trees line the gardens bursting with beautiful bursts of bright oranges and yellows, fluorescent, illuminated, beautiful. Pure fire. My Ginny - she is my summer, now, forever and always.  
**  
END.**


End file.
